


Landslide

by themoonowl



Series: A Real Hero [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Colonist (Mass Effect), Drabble Collection, Family Loss, Gen, Mindoir, Muslim Character(s), Teen Years, Wakes & Funerals, for now at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl
Summary: A collection of drabbles (and possibly short snippets in the future) about young Samed as he tries to make sense of the loss of his entire family on Mindoir.Updates whenever.
Series: A Real Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429021
Kudos: 2





	1. It rained.

Blood dripping down Maama's face, blood down Baaba's leg, the taste of copper on Samed's lips as he hid in the basement while gunshots and screams roared outside.

Then: it rained.

It rained on two bodies wrapped in cloth. It rained as the imam recited the prayers. It rained as they were cast down the earth next to each other, it rained as—he would never get to hug them every morning before school. He wouldn't see them again.

Salt on his lips, someone's hand on his shoulder, holding him back. He cried. He screamed. It wouldn't bring them back.


	2. A Call

Sunlight barely reached the open sky. A voice pierced the air, a Call that held sobs instead of perfectly tuned notes. For a lost wife. For a lost family.

Samed sat on his knees. Sat unmoving as the sky lightened around the blue minaret.

What was once beautiful was now haunting, broken. The words choked in his throat, his lips trembling as the Call pierced his chest.

The early morning breeze brushed his face, like two ghostly hands gently brushing the tears under his eyes.

A red sun rose and the Call ended with a deafening silence.

He was alone.


End file.
